


Surprised (Separated at Birth)

by J2girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2girl/pseuds/J2girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an only child, Sam had always wanted a brother or sister to play with. Now that he's older, is that truly what he still wants? What he needs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam finds out about fraternal twin brother Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam's Upset Really Pissed Really Irritated Since hE found out about Dean (SURPRISED)

Sam

My mom is constantly yelling at me. I think that she hates me and regrets giving birth to me.

"Samuel Wesson, did I or did I not tell you to get rid of old papers that are of no importance to you anymore?  
"Is that a trick question?"  
"Sam!"  
"You should get used to it mom, since I'm studying law, and attorneys are all messy."  
"PLEASE, Sammy."  
"Oh, alright. I'm on it."  
~~~

While Sam was cleaning out his desk, he came across a birth certificate that belonged to Dean Jensen Wesson. It said: Dean Jensen Wesson. Born on May 2, 1981. Son of Mary and John Wesson. Oh my Lord. He began to think that his real name was Dean, but he did not want to jump to conclusions, so he did what he thought was the best idea. He came to stand by his mom.

"Yes, sweetie? What is it Sam?"  
"Mom? Don't you mean Dean?"  
"Huh?"  
"I found this in some papers that were getting old."  
"Oh no." said Mary. "Your father and I wanted to find the perfect time to speak to you about this, but I guess today is as good a time as any.   
~~~

After dinner, the Wessons sit down for a family meeting. 

"Ok Sam." his dad began. "Dean is your older, by two minutes, fraternal twin." 

Sam could only open his eyes wide in shock and stare at his parents.

"I have a twin?" he said after awhile. "And you never told me?" His tone was disbelieving.  
~~~+~~~+

Later that week, Sam had decided to do some research based on Dean, his twin brother. He found out that Dean's last name was Smith, since Alan and Donna Smith had adopted him at birth.


	2. Sam decides to meet Dean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam decides to visit/meet his brother.

Dean's address was also in Kansas, Sam's home/birth town (Dean's too). He lived about 5 miles from Sam's house, so Sam decided to bike his way over there.  
~~~+

When Sam got to Dean's house, he locked his bike, and made sure that his hair was tidy. He wanted to look a bit presentable because his Momma had taught him to be a gentleman. When he knocked, a man who looked to be his age opened the door. Sam supposed that this had to be Dean. 

"Hi," said Sam, not knowing what else to say.  
"Hey. My name's Dean. Are you looking for someone?"  
"Yes, and I've found him. My name's Sam, and I am your younger twin brother."  
Dean looked confused. "I am an only child. Besides, we look nothing alike."  
"We are fraternal twins, and I thought that I was an only child too . Until I found this in my desk."  
Dean looks at the papers and grins.  
~~~  
"I always wanted a brother." Dean says, as they walk around town.   
"Me too." Sam replies, which is not a total lie. "I always thought having a brother or sister would be cool."  
"Really?" asks Dean, "I thought about only a brother because guys are way cooler than girls."  
"I don't know." said Sam, voicing his thoughts. "Did your parents ever tell you that you were adopted?"  
"No," replies Dean. "Hey, what are they like?"  
"Who?"  
"My real parents? What are their names?"  
"Oh. Our parents, if that's ok?"  
"Yeah, go on."  
"Our parents are cool. Although mom, Mary is really a neat freak. Sometimes, I think that she has OCD."  
"Haha." Dean laughed. "What about dad?"  
"Oh. You're gonna love him. Sometimes, John acts like he is still a teenager. He is so easy going."  
They both laughed.

"Hey," Sam said. "Maybe we could go out for some coffee. I didn't have any yet today. Do you like coffee?"  
"Yeah. I cannot live without it. I drink about five or six a day. I swear that I am addicted."  
"Same here." Sam agrees. "I need at least five each day in order to stay awake."  
"So you have a job?"  
"No. I study at the KU School of Law. It really is a great school." Sam offered. "How about you, Dean?"  
"I am studying sports med also at KU. I want to focus on football players since it was the only sport that I ever enjoyed."  
"Sounds good."  
###

Friday night comes, and Sam and Dean meet up for coffee. By this time, Mary and John have heard a lot about Dean, and they would like to meet him. 

"So, Dean?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I feel awkward asking this, but you want to come over tomorrow night to meet your parents? They really want to meet you."  
"If they hadn't put me up for adoption, then that wouldn't be a problem."  
"Come on." Sam whined. "They told me the reason was because they had financial issues."  
"Why was it me and not you?"  
"Because your 'adoptive' parents really were interested in you. Not me."  
"Oh."  
"Is that all?"  
"What?"  
"Oh? They really like you."  
"But we're twins."  
"Fraternal. Do you not see the difference?"  
"Vaguely."  
"Really? You are so, so much prettier than me." Sam said. "So tomorrow?"  
"Ok."

They paid for their food, and both of them left a tip.


End file.
